


She's got the soul of a storm

by littlemoment



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-25 07:45:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18256853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlemoment/pseuds/littlemoment





	1. ~1~

Okay I should introduce myself. I'm (Y/N), I just moved to Riverdale from another little village nobody knew, probably. When you see me, you will notice that I have my camera with me, all the time. I just love to make pictures in random places. And today was such a day. I walked through Riverdale to get to know this town and ended in some shop called Pop's. You could order food here and I was really hungry at the moment, so I decided to walk in. I sat down on a stool at the counter and ordered a burger with fries, when someone behind me said “Hey you! You're new, aren't you?” I turned around and there sat a beautiful girl in the booth behind me. She looked me up and down and I gulped, feeling my cheeks immediately blushing. I nodded at her question and took a deep breath. “Can I take a picture of you? I make photographs all the time and you're really beautiful” I stuttered and turned even redder. The girl thought about my request for a moment but then nodded. I took the picture and asked her if it was okay when I post it on my Instagram profile. “Yeah just tag me.” “Then tell. me your name there” I smiled and she stood up. She grabbed a napkin and wrote her name on it. “I'm Cheryl Blossom, by the way.” “I'm (Y/N) (Y/L/N)” I shook her hand, which she hold out for me. “Will I see you at Riverdale High?” “Yes, on Monday. It will be my first day.” Cheryl nodded, turned around, flipping her hair and walked out of Pop's. I let out a breath, I didn't noticed I had hold. 

After I got my food and ate it and walked back home. At home I immediately sat down on my laptop and connected my camera. Posting the picture of Cheryl in my Instagram feed. 

 

“It was my first day in Riverdale today and in the popular diner there I saw this beautiful lady. She took my breath away immediately. I hope I get the chance to see her in front of my camera more often now. @cherylbombshell” 

My profile was not that popular, but I had a good amount of followers. But after I tagged Cheryl in my picture, it was like the likes on the picture exploded. Cheryl even commented it. 

“Wow it's really awesome 😱 I like to be your model” 

I thought Cheryl was a really nice person, but Riverdale High proved me wrong on Monday.  
As I walked down the floors of Riverdale High I felt all the gazes on me and heard the whispers. I found my locker and put my books in it when someone tapped on my shoulder. I jumped at the sudden touch and turned around, to see a blond girl in front of me. “Hey you must be (Y/N). I'm Betty, I will show you the school and tell you where you should go.” I smiled at Betty and thanked her. In that moment I saw a flash of red hair passing by. “Was that” I started to ask Betty but then heard “Get out of my way, you little snitch.” My eyes widened and I gasped. “Cheryl?” Betty asked. “Yes that was her. She practically rules Riverdale High. I saw your picture of her on Instagram, but I should warn you. Stay away from her. It's for your own good.” I looked at Betty and nodded, too shocked to say something. “Come I'll introduce you to some people.” 

And that's exactly what she did. After the third class I knew all of Betty's friends and they were really nice. I liked them immediately. I stood at my locker and talked to Veronica and Betty when I heard someone yelling my name. I looked around who it was and spotted Cheryl. She walked towards me and Betty and Veronica sighed. Cheryl reached us and put her hand on my locker. “I hadn't the time to talk to you on your first day.” Cheryl smirked and Veronica scoffed. “Cheryl, let (Y/N) in peace. It's her first day and she probably don't need a fight with you.” Cheryl lifted one eyebrow up and asked Ronnie “Who will start a fight? I only want to know how her day was. So please shut up Lodge.” Ronnie wanted to say something, but she turned back to me. “So tell me love, how was your day?”

“Oh, well. It was good. I made already friends.” I stuttered and blushed. Cheryl noticed the blush and asked “What's wrong?” She turned to Betty and Ronnie. “What did you told her?” Betty was silent and looked to the floor and Ronnie just shrugged. “Only the truth.” Cheryl narrowed her eyes and looked back at me. My gaze was fixed on something behind her. “(Y/N) don't believe everything you hear.” “But I saw you this morning Cheryl. How you treated those other guys.” Looking down, I heard Cheryl sigh. “Could you please leave us alone for a minute?” She asked my new friends. “No Cheryl, you should leave.” Wow, Ronnie was really pissed. I locked eyes with her and she smiled lightly. I looked at Cheryl for the first time since a few minutes, because she touched my arms. She leaned near me and whispered “Please don't let them change your mind. I really like to get to know you. Can I meet you after school?” She drew back and waited for my response. My gaze flickered between her and the other two. I looked back at her and nodded. She smiled, flipped her hair back and walked away. 

“What did she say?” Betty asked. “Nothing important.” I lied. I saw that they don't believe me, but I didn't mind. The bell rang and we walked to our next and last class for the day.  
This lesson was so boring, I nearly fell asleep, but Archie nudged my shoulder all the time. “Thanks Archie, for keeping me awake” I laughed when the bell rang. We walked to our lockers and I put my stuff in it. I felt someone watching me and turned around. Cheryl stood in the entrance of the school and nodded at me. I nodded back and grabbed my bag. Cheryl was nowhere to be seen and I just walked to the parking lot. “(Y/N)” Cheryl yelled, standing at a red car. Walking to her, I looked her up and down. She was really hot, but it was best to keep that to myself. I was attracted to girls, but the only persons who knew this, were my parents. They supported me, but I wasn't ready to tell anyone else. 

“I'm glad you accepted my offer” Cheryl told me after we sat down in her car. “Yeah, I thought that I should give you a chance. Everybody should get a chance, right?”

“Yes.”

“Tell me Cheryl, where are you taking me?” 

“To a place, I know no one will disturb us.” Cheryl smirked and I smiled at her. She was something else. Sure I saw her acting like a bitch this morning, but I found her really interesting. Cheryl drove us to a little house. But it was falling apart. It looked really nice. We got out of her car and Cheryl grabbed a blanket and we sat down in front of a wall. “Tell me something about you” Cheryl began. “No, I want to hear everything about you.” She sighed but started. I listened and learned that Cheryl was indeed the Queen Bee of Riverdale High and most of the students called her Ice Queen. She told me everything, but then said something really private. “My twin brother Jason got killed.” I was so shocked at what she just told me, that I didn't noticed the goosebumps in my own skin. Taking her hand, I told her how sorry I was. “Who killed him?” I whispered. “Our father” Cheryl whispered back. I saw a tear falling down her cheeks and pulled her into a hug. “I'm so sorry Cheryl. I know we don't know each other much, but I'm here for you. You can trust me.” Her face nuzzled against my neck and she nodded. “Hey Cheryl?” I asked after she calmed down again. “Yes?” She wiped her tears away and looked at me. “Let me take another picture of you.” Cheryl smiled and nodded. I stood up and got my camera from her car. I took several pictures and clicked through them. They were all beautiful, but one was really breathtaking. Smiling to myself, Cheryl stood up too and walked towards me. “And? Did you get a good one?” “They are all good Cheryl.” She smiled and said “Because you're a good photographer.” I hugged her and whispered “No, because you're a good model.” “I really like you (Y/N).” Cheryl drew back and I searched her eyes for a lie, but the only thing I saw was honesty. “I like you too Cheryl. I'm happy you're not that bitch, everyone is talking about.” Cheryl smiled and winked at me. “You never know, but don't worry. You're on my good side love.” I laughed and nodded. “It's your turn now dear. I really like to get to know you better.” Now it was my turn to smirk. “No.” Cheryl was stunned. “What? Why not?” 

“Because Cheryl, if I would tell you my story now, I wouldn't get the chance to meet you again.” I smiled, but my eyes saddened. 

Cheryl's mouth shaped a perfect O, but then smiled. “Oh you're really naughty. Tricky. Even if you had told me your story today, I would have invited you again.” I nodded and we got into her car. Cheryl gave me her number and I gave her mine and we drove off. 

At home I repeated the same action than yesterday, and connected my camera with my laptop. 

 

“Another picture of the beautiful @cherylbombshell, because I couldn't resist her. She's really beautiful and I feel honored that she let me take photos of her.”

Again the likes on the picture exploded and I smiled. My phone buzzed and I looked at it. Ronnie added me to a group chat and wrote:

“(Y/N)!! What did we told you?”

Me: “What do you mean?” 

Ronnie: “Stay away from Cheryl 🙄” 

Betty: “Ronnie calm down, maybe (Y/N) just met with her to take the picture.” 

I didn't respond to that and just bit my lip. 

Ronnie: “Maybe. (Y/N) tell us, did you met Cheryl just for the picture? 🤔” 

Jughead: “This is something, I want to know too 🧐” 

Me: “🙊” was the only thing I answered. 

Cherry🍒: “Did the suspicious four started their investigation?” 

Me: “How do you know that?” I sat confused at my desk and waited for an answer. 

Ronnie: “OMG. You really hang out with her?” 

Cherry🍒: “Because they're all here at Pop's and are staring at me. What's the saying? If looks could kill?”

I answered Cheryl and saw the message in the group chat. 

Betty: Are you texting with Cheryl right now?”

Me to Cheryl: “Oh no. Yeah they added me to the group chat and asking me if I'd hang out with you 😳” 

Me to the group: “Why are you asking Betty? 😳” 

Cherry🍒: “What did you told them?” I thought about a response for Cheryl. I wrote her, when she's okay with it I would tell them that I hang out with her. 

Betty: “Interest.” Yeah of course, I thought and didn't wrote back. 

Cherry🍒: “You can tell them. I'm Okay with it. I really like you and everyone should know this 😘” 

Smiling at Cheryl's response, I told the others that I met with her to hang out and that she's really nice to me. They warned me that Cheryl was manipulating me, but I didn't reacted to that.  
I felt very attracted to Cheryl, but that was my secret to keep and the other to never know.


	2. Chapter 2

The next day at school was really good. I had fun with my friends, Cheryl hugged me and talked to me every time she had the chance and the classes weren't that boring, like the day before.   
“Hey (Y/N)” Ronnie yelled through the floor and walked to me, with Betty at her side. I waved at them and waited. “What's up?” I asked as they reached me and stood before me. “Are you free today or do you meet with Cheryl again?” Ronnie asked me and rolled her eyes.

“I'm free. Why? What do you have in mind?”

“Nothing. Just you, me, Betty, Archie and Jughead going to Pop's. What do you think?” 

I smiled and nodded. “I would like that. I will meet you there” I told them as I spotted Cheryl looking at me. She made a gesture that I should follow her. I nodded slightly only for her to notice and she walked into the empty classroom. Veronica and Betty smiled and walked away. I waited for them to leave the school and jogged to the classroom Cheryl was in. Opening the door, I said Cheryl's name. “I'm here” she said, sitting on the teachers desk. I closed the door and walked to her. I leaned against the other desk and asked “What's going on?” “Nothing, I just wanted to ask you if you would like to have a sleepover at Thornhill.”   
Wait, was Cheryl Blossom nervous? She didn't looked at me and fidgeted with her fingers. “Yeah sure. When?” Cheryl looked up and was surprised for a second, but then smiled. “Tonight.”

“But it's a school day” I frowned. Cheryl laughed at me and put her hand on my shoulder. 

“We're seventeen love. It doesn't matter if tomorrow is school. Or is it because of your parents?” I saw worry in her eyes and smiled at that. 

“No, they know I like you and I think it's no problem for them.”

“So you're coming?” Cheryl asked hopeful and I nodded. She told me the time when I should be at hers and got home. I packed my stuff and my mom walked into my room. “What's going on?” She was worried for a moment, but then saw me smiling. “I'm sleeping at Cheryl's tonight. If it's okay for you? And I'm meeting with the group in a few minutes.” My mom smiled and told me that it was okay. Then her smile grew even more and I asked curiously what's going on. “Something was delivered today.” “And what?” “Guess.”   
I thought about all the stuff that was still not here and then my eyes widened. “Please say it is my motorcycle.” “It is” my mom laughed and I screamed. I kissed my mom on the cheek, grabbed my stuff and run downstairs. In the driveway stood my motorcycle and I screamed excited. 

 

It was a purple BMW and I was really proud of it. It was my everything. I put on my helmet and started the bike. It roared and my heart began to flutter. I love it. Driving to Pop's, my friends stood outside and looked at me. They didn't recognized me, because of the helmet and I stopped directly next to them. Ronnie and Betty eyed me and I put the helmet off. All four gasped as they recognized me and came closer. “What the fuck” Ronnie yelled. “Hello to you too” I smiled back at her. “Is that your bike?” Archie asked me and I nodded. “Yes, it came today and I couldn't be happier.” They looked all closely at my bike and my chest swelled with pride. After they were finished we got inside and ordered something to eat. 

“Hey guys? Can I take a picture of you all?” I asked after we finished eating. 

“Hell yes. I was waiting for this moment since I saw the second picture of Cheryl.” Ronnie answered and the rest smiled. I positioned them and took the picture. Luckily I had my laptop with me and uploaded it immediately on Instagram. 

 

“These are friends, I'm really happy to have. I couldn't imagine any other group of people as my friends. Guys? You're the best. And I'm looking forward to more shootings.” 

They all smiled at my post and hugged me. We sat down again and my phone buzzed. 

Cherry🍒: “Can't wait to see you 😉”   
I smiled and wanted to answer, when Ronnie next to me said “Cherry? Please don't say it's Cheryl.” My whole face turned red and I bit my lip.   
They all gasped and Ronnie said “Really? How close are you and Cheryl?” 

“Well, we're good friends. That's all.” I mumbled. Ronnie rolled her eyes and huffed. She wanted to say something, but Betty stopped her. “Please be careful.” I nodded and stood up. 

Me: “Cheryl? I'm coming to you now. Is that okay?” 

Cherry🍒: “Yes of course. What's wrong?” 

Me: “I tell you personally.”

I laid my phone in my bag and put my helmet on. Starting my motorcycle, I drove to Thornhill. As I nearly reached it, I saw that the gates slowly opened. I drove through it and parked in front of the huge house. Cheryl stood at the stairs and stared at me. Pulling the helmet off, I smiled up at her. “Hey Cheryl” I smiled and shook my head, to untangle my hair. She turned red and I noticed it. “Are you okay?” I asked, after I stood before her. She nodded and took my hand. She pulled me upstairs to her room and closed the door. “Okay. Are you sure everything is okay?” I laughed at her reaction. She avoided my eyes and whispered “You look really hot.” “What?” I asked her again, because I didn't understood her and laid my helmet on her desk. I threw my bag in a corner of her room and sat down on her bed. Cheryl stood at her door and watched me. “Cherry?” At the nickname she snapped and locked eyes with me. She straightened her back and said more firmly “You look really hot.” Now it was my turn to blush and I looked down.   
A few seconds later the bed shifted and Cheryl sat next to me. “Why do you wanted to come earlier?” 

“Because I wanted to see you, and the others weren't to found of the idea that I am meeting you.” She gave me a sad smile. 

“I know. They don't like me.” 

“They just don't know how kind you really are and funny.”

“Thanks (Y/N). Can we continue to talk where we left off?” I nodded and she asked questions about me. 

“Can I ask you a really personal question?” Cheryl asked next to me. We laid down next to each other and she grabbed my hand. “Yes” I whispered and feared the question already. 

“Did you ever had something with a girl?” 

“Why do you ask?” 

“Don't answer a question with another question” Cheryl told me firmly and squeezed my hand. 

I sighed and answered. “Yes. I'm not interested in boys, if that is your next question.” Cheryl turned to me and smiled. I didn't looked at her, but she hold my chin with her fingers and turned my head to hers. “I'm interested in girls too” she whispered. I looked into her eyes. “What are you saying?” I whispered, feeling the butterflies in my stomach. “I'm saying, that I like you. More than friends. I know we don't know each other that long, but it feels like I know you forever.” She stroked my cheek and I closed my eyes. 

“I'm feeling the same way about you Cheryl. But I was so afraid, that you wouldn't like me the way I like you, that I tried to suppress my feelings. But they grew so fast, that I can't handle it anymore. I know you for three days, but you're right. It feels like an eternity.”

My eyes were still closed, but I could feel Cheryl shifting. Her hand wandered to the back of my head and pulled me against her. And it happened! Cheryl Blossom kissed me! It was the best feeling I had, for a long time. We kissed a little longer and then I asked “Do you mind if we keep this a secret? I'm not ashamed of you, it's just that I'm not ready to tell anyone that I'm gay. Besides you obviously.” Cheryl smiled and nodded. 

“It's okay. I know what you mean. What about your parents?” 

“They know it and they support me.” We both smiled and kissed again.   
After a while I made a picture of Cheryl with my phone and posted it in my Instagram Story. 

 

“Okay why is she so fabulous @cherylbombshell”

Cheryl saw my post and laughed. She hugged me closer to her and said “Because I am fucking fabulous!” 

“Yes you are” I smiled and kissed her. “Do you mind if we drive around on your motorcycle?” Cheryl asked my shyly and I began to smile. “Sure, but I don't have a helmet for you babe.” Cheryl smirked and walked to a door. “Where are you going?” I asked her, after she was gone. Hearing her rummaging, I stood up and walked to her. It was a fucking walk-in closet and I gasped. “Are you kidding me Cheryl? You have a whole room for your clothes?” She turned around to me and laughed. “Yeah. Why not? I have so much clothes, I need the room.” My fingers wandered above her clothes and I grabbed a red cape. “Why do you have that cape?” 

She turned around to me and stopped her search. She came closer and said “Because I wear it when I'm training with my bow.” My eyes widened and I looked at her. “A bow? With arrows and that stuff?” Cheryl took the cape and put it back. “Yes, cheerleading is not the only sport I do.” Oh that smirk she showed me, how I would love to kiss it away. “I definitely need to see this” I groaned. “You will” she said and kissed my cheek. She picked up her searching again and after a few minutes she yelped. “Found it!” “And what did you found?” She turned around and held a helmet in her hands. I started laughing and told her “You really love the color red, don't you?” and she nodded. 

 

“It doesn't match with my bike, but you look really hot Cheryl.” We stood at my bike and waited for a moment before we drove off. Cheryl held her helmet under one arm and I looked closely at her. She was really hot with a leather jacket. “You look really hot too. I like your jacket. You look like a Southside serpent.” Cheryl and me blushed and she whispered “I really like to kiss you right now, but my mother could see us.” “Then let us go.” Cheryl nodded and we sat on my bike. “Hold on tight” I told Cheryl through the headset on our helmets and she did what I said.


	3. 3

We drove around for an hour and then headed to Greendale. It was a lovely little town next to Riverdale. We stopped at Cerberus Books, because we were thirsty. Just as I wanted to pull of my helmet Cheryl stopped me. She took a picture of me and I felt my phone buzz. Putting the helmet of and walking to her I said “You know what's good about the fact that we're in another town?” She shook her head and bit her lip. I leaned closer to her ear and whispered “I can kiss you in public” and that's exactly what I did. Cheryl smiled into the kiss and deepened it. “I really like this” she whispered and held my hand. We got into the little shop and ordered something to drink. As we were waiting I looked at my phone. Cheryl had tagged me in her Instagram Story. 

 

**“That looks really good 🔥 @yourusername”**

 

I smirked and tugged at her sleeve. She turned to me and asked what's wrong. “You're awesome Cheryl.” “I know” she answered and laughed. I was so shocked at her answer that I couldn't respond anything. She smiled and pecked my lips. Her hand landed on my cheek and caressed it. My gaze wandered to her eyes and I felt like she had casted a spell on me. 

After some minutes she pinched me and I yelled. “Ouch! Cheryl! What was that for?” “Our drinks are here love.” Cheryl laughed again and I turned red. We took the drinks and sat down into a booth. Cheryl had ordered a cherry milkshake and me one with chocolate flavor. Her mouth closed around the drinking straw and my own fell open. She looked up at me and asked what's wrong. “Do you know what you're doing to me?” “No” she said innocently and sucked again at her straw. I bit my lip and started drinking my milkshake too. Our gazes were locked the whole time and both of us had a blush on our cheeks. After we finished our drinks Cheryl dragged me up and pulled me into the restroom. Inside a cabinet, she locked it and pushed me against the door. “You can't keep going on with that straw sucking and didn't expect me to do nothing” Cheryl said in between kisses. “You started it Cherry” I said out of breath. We smiled at each other and kissed again. It goes on for a while and then someone knocked on the door. Someone shouted from the other side that we should stop and Cheryl and me started laughing. “Come on, it's getting late. We should head back to Thornhill” I suggested and she nodded. We drove back to Cheryl's home and headed straight to her bedroom. I was so exhausted that I nearly passed out the moment I laid down on her bed. 

 

Cheryl sat on top of me and stroked my cheeks. She pushed my hair away from my forehead and leaned down to kiss me. My hands landed on her waist and we kissed a few minutes. I heard someone coming up the stairs and pushed her down from me. Cheryl looked hurt and I whispered “Babe, someone is coming.” She realized what I said and her eyes widened. She wiped her lipstick from my mouth and sat back next to me just as the door was opened. Cheryl's mother came in and looked at us “Cheryl? Who is this?” “It's my friend (Y/N). She's new in Riverdale.” Her mother lifted one eyebrow and wanted to say something, but Cheryl was quicker. “Could you maybe go away mother? Were quite tired.” She grumbles something we didn't understand and got out. Cheryl sighed and fell back down on the bed. “I just hate that woman” Cheryl whispered. I turned to her and let my fingers ghost over her arms. “I had a really good time today Cheryl.” She looked up to me. “Me too, but we really need to get changed into our pj's. I'm really tired. It was such an exciting day.” I nodded and our lips met. We got changed and laid down again. “I think I will throw a party on Friday. Since it's the start of a new school year.” Cheryl thought loudly. “Is that a common thing here?” I asked and played with her hair. “Yeah, I'm always throwing parties at the start of a new school year. You're coming right?” Cheryl's eyes had so many emotions in them, but the one that was outstanding, was fear. I couldn't explain why. My hand laid on her cheek and I nodded. “Of course Cherry.” Cheryl's lips turned upwards and she kissed me. She snuggled closer to me and we fell asleep. 


End file.
